


The Bear and The Wolf

by Toffeechick281



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffeechick281/pseuds/Toffeechick281
Summary: Holly Clark and Barry Rabe have found them selves tangled up together after nature decided that these two would have more to do with each other that anyone ever thought. This is an re-edited version of the same story I wrote a few years ago. Mild language and lemons





	1. Chapter 1

 

Holly pov

I love the wild, the feeling of the air rushing past me as I run through the forest every morning. But recently a certain bear of a boy was interrupting that peace. Barry Rabe whose running path had crossed over mine about a month ago and ever since then I've been feeling weird as he runs in front of me shirtless.

I can't stop thinking about him and it's making my skin all fizzy. I was mulling over this as I walked up my driveway, noticing that my mother's car was gone yet again. Ever since I came back she hasn't been able to cope with the fact that I'm not the same little girl she used to know. Monroe gave me some tips about being a functional wesen in society after the trail was all over and everything clamed down a little bit but I still miss living in my tree house and just being free.

I've been feeling weird for a few days now and not knowing if it's a wesen thing or a puberty thing is making it extra hard to figure out how to make it go away. Getting the phone out of its cradle I decided to call Monroe to see if this was another thing that makes up being blutbad.

"Every year around spring we get the urge to mate with pretty much anything and you would have been too undernourished when you were in the woods you to start this cycle. Now it's very important that you stay home and don't let anyone in cause any day now your body will flood with hormones and you will wanna claw your skin off if it means getting some rest from it all" he explained. The thought of being that out of control again was making me anxious on top of the weird things I was already feeling.

"I'll tell my mum I have the flu or something, I think I'm running a fever anyway" I sigh, chewing my nails.

"It will only last a few days, just try and ride it out"

"Thanks for telling me all this" I told him before saying my goodbyes and hanging up.

It was day one and I got top marks for faking having the flu, the raging fever my body was wracked with helped, and luckily my mother thought it was because I went running in the cold every morning.

"I have to go to work and I will be home at six and will make you some soup for dinner, rest up" she said as she rushed out the door for work and left. I heard her leave and I just sighed in relief.

I had shut all the windows and doors to keep the smell of any wesen who happened to pass out but it was still hard to not feel trapped in my own house and the hormones rushing through me and were not helping.

I decided to watch some TV but the only thing that was on was stupid infomercials or old 70's reruns and the boredom was driving my insane. Looking around for some movies or something to watch I felt the sweat dribble down my spine and all I could think about was getting out of this house and running through the forest like I use to before home meant dinner at six and using soap when I wash. It made my skin feel tight and hot like tiny bugs were running under it and the house felt tiny and cramped and if I didn't leave now I would explode.

Scratching at my arms I decided a nice hot bath would help calm me down but I couldn't even get up the stairs before I fell to the floor after my muscles went into overdrive and my legs gave out from under me, aching like mad.

My face would not stop woging and turning towards the front door I could smell the most amazing scent. Pulling myself up I saw Barry standing at the forest edge bordering our house looking in worse shape than I was. The next thing I knew he was banging on the front door like the world would end of he didn't get in.

I grabbed the phone and called Monroe with shaking fingers but my brain wasn't working so I just tossed down the phone and the last thing I remember was turning the lock on the door and twisting the knob.

**_Please review. I'm editing this so hopefully it will make more grammatical sense and have less spelling mistakes._ **


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I was in my old tree house, naked and with a warm body pressed up against my back. I roll over and see glowing gold eyes staring back at me.

"I see you finally woke up, I'm not surprised given what we've been up to" he smirked and sat up.

"What happened, everything is kinda blurry" I groan rubbing my head.

"You opened the door and pounced on me growling, then you ran into the woods and after what seemed to be forever of me chasing you I followed your scent to here and found you sitting on the bed here and after that it gets sort of fuzzy for me too" he explained.

"How long have we been up here?"

"Almost a week, we've pretty much just been hunting, sleeping and having sex but other than that I don't remember most of the details but it got pretty feral." he said pointing at the mess we had made of the small room.

My name is Barry by the way, we've never actually said hello before" he laughed and held out his hand.

"I'm Holly and after what we just did I think were a bit over a hand shake" I groan and lay back down. Everything was just getting back on track and now this whole fucking thing was derailing everything.

"Well I suggest we find what is left of our clothes and head back to my house for a shower and some medical attention" he said and stands up.

"Why would we need medical attention?" I ask and he turns around I can see some rather deep scratches running down his back and a bite mark on his shoulder. Looking down at myself I see similar wounds and assumed they were inflicted during out mating session.

"Yeah we got a little wild, look you can call your parents at my place but right now all I want a shower and a meal that I didn't kill myself" he says pulling on his ripped pants.

"That sounds amazing, do you see anything of mine over there?" I ask not seeing my clothes anywhere.

"I think I got a bit excited getting you undressed" he said sheepishly holding up what was my pyjamas'.

"My shirt is still wearable so why don't you take that and you can borrow something more suitable when we get back to mine" he says and hands me his top. It had some claw marks down the back but it was long enough that it cover the important bits.

We take an unfamiliar route to his house and see a worried looking women rush towards us as we approach the back door.

"Barry where have you been, I have been worried sick and nearly called the police but with your history I didn't want them to send the Grimm again" she blabbered all at once without letting either one of us get a word in.

"Mum calm down, this is Holly and will explain but first we are in need of a hot shower and some bandages" he smiled taking her hands in his. After she took a second to look at our bloody and filthy appearances and hurried us inside and went around gathering what seemed to be a hospital's supply of things. Letting his mother continue with what she was doing he took my hand and let me upstairs to the largest bathroom I had ever seen.

"I let you go first" he said turning on the water for me and walking towards the door to leave.

"I'm not bothered with us sharing, being naked has never been a problem for me" I said pulling off the shirt and stepping into the nearly scalding water. Seeing him do the same I actually got a chance to look at him properly without all the dirt and realise that he is quite attractive, feeling the heat rise within me again I turn around and focus on carefully getting the muck out of my wounds.

The shower was thankfully uneventful and soon I was dressed with Barry's mother wrapping gauze around my shoulder.

"Your welcome to call your parents, the phone is in the kitchen" she smiles and points to the room.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me, I mean I'm the reason your son ran off for so long and you can not understand how guilty I feel about this whole situation"

"I meet Barry's father while I was in heat and while it was not the best way to meet someone, I would not change a single thing because if I did I wouldn't have my beautiful son and I am grateful everyday that I do" she said and packed up all the mess.

"I'll just call my mum now"

An hour later I was sitting in my room listening to my mother scream her head off at me for leaving.

"Where the hell were you? It's been a week and you look like you've been attacked by a wild animal" she shrieked.

"I can't explain it, but now its over and hopefully it will never happen again" I explain.

"I am just so disappointed in you, I will figure out your punishment later" she says and leaves the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Could this get any worse?"

 


	3. Chapter 3

H POV

Why did it have to be me? Why did I have to be a species that has a fundamental urge breed at such a young age.

"Can we talk? There is something important I need to tell you" I ask Barry before he heads home for the day.

"Yea, do you wanna go get some coffee or something?" he suggests, I nod and get into his car.

"I think I'm pregnant. I missed most of sex ed when I was away but my mother made sure I had the basic's when I was younger and after what we did and now that I'm throwing up everything I am pretty sure that there is a baby in there" I blubber, tears and snot dribbling down my face. He pushes a napkin towards me and clumsily pats my shoulder all while trying to process this information.

"My mum talked to me a bit about this after you went home so I've sorta had this on the back of my mind for a few weeks now but it being real make it so much scarier then when it was just a maybe" he says.

"My mother will do everything she can to force me to either get an abortion or give the baby away" I cried

"Hey, nothing bad will happen to our baby, he whispered pulling me into a hug.

Move in with me" he said with a serious look on his face.

"The only time we have ever spent together was during a hormone fuelled week that neither of us really remember and now you expect us to live with each other, all while dealing with my mother who will not take any of this well" I with tears and snot running down my face.

"Look my parents are able to handle this much better than a non-wesen parent would be able too and we can figure something out with your mother" he said while pushing my hair out of my face.

"Fine I will tell my mother tonight and then we will talk after that"

It was a very tense dinner all round. My mother was angry about something from work and I was scared about how she would react to all this.

"Mum I have something to tell you" I mumbled.

"I don't have time for anything right now, work is a nightmare and were still getting backlash from you running off again" she replied.

"I'm pregnant" I said louder than I would have hoped. I didn't have time to think before her ring covered hand slashed my face with enough force to knock me off my chair.

"Get rid of it, I am not dealing with this" she hissed kicking my legs. I could feel myself woging but I kept it down.

"No, I will not kill my baby " I yelled back.

"How dare you, after everything you have done to me? You are not the daughter I lost and you never will be" she yelled.

"I will never be that girl, she is gone and isn't coming back so stop hating me for the fact that I changed when I had to fend for myself for nine years alone in the forest" I screamed back at her.

"How dare you?" she screamed throwing a plate at me. I ran out the door in a flood of tears and decided then and there that I would never go back to her.

I walked until I had no idea where I was anymore and called Barry to come and pick me up from the gas station I found my self at.

"Hey, how you feeling?" he said joining me on the curb.

"Cold, tired and hungry"

"Let's go home" he whispered as he hugged tight to his chest.

We set off towards the place that might finally become what I've needed since I came back to civilization. His mother met us at the car as we pulled up the drive.

"Honey here let me get something to eat and some clothes to sleep in, it must have been a long day" she said as soon as she saw me.

"Thank you for everything" I said and felt safe for the first time since coming back to humanity.

I have been living with Barry for a week now and it's been strange to say the least. I found out that Barry sleep walks and so I would wake up to find him almost lying on me most mornings with no idea how he got there.

"Hey we need to get up for school" he mumbled with his face in the pillow, not really wanting to be saying it.

"Do we really have to?" I said just as excited to getting out of bed.

"Barry what are you doing in here, last time I saw you, you were asleep in your own room" frank, his dad, said standing in the doorway.

"I think he sleep walks" I said peeling him of me.

"He has been like that since he way young, he always used to find him in the strangest places" frank said, laughing at the memory.

It took Barry thirty more minutes to fully rise from bed and he was living up to his species reputation by the way he was grumbling about getting food.

"Oh will you shut up, you big baby" I snapped, only to slap my hand over mouth at my rudeness.

"Oh my god I am so sorry" I said bursting into tears.

"Oh honey your hormones will only get worse from here, I'll book you an appointment today with a doctor that will understand the delicate situation you're in" Diane said.

"You would do that for me?" I cry even harder.

"Of course sweetie, every girl needs a mother to help with these sort of things and you don't have that, also I have always wanted a daughter and you have given me that opportunity" she smiles and gives me a hug.

"Guys get dressed for school or you will be late" his dad said taking our plates away.

"Hey" T.B said sitting next to me at lunch. I had barley spoken to T.B except when he came to visit Barry at home.

"Why are you talking to me?" I said kinda nervous.

"You are carrying my best friend's child so I thought we should talk at some point" he said handing me a stick of gum as an icebreaker.

"Won't your popularity plummet it your seen talking to the school slag?"

"Na, your way cooler than her" he said joking with me.

"If Barry put you up to this than its fine, but you don't have to" I whispered.

"Na he is pretty smitten with, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about" he laughed.

"Well I think I'm going to be late for class, so excuse me" I say as I shove all my things in my bag, flushing from all the attention. He got up to follow me but before we left the cafeteria he suddenly jerked and I turned to see Barry's hand gripped tight on his shoulder.

"Leave her be, she isn't used to you being an giant idiot around her.

"What" I said really slowly.

"Is it true that you go nuts over the colour red?" he asked carefully like I was about to bite his head off.

"Yes, if I see the colour red I will act weird" I mumbled sarcastically eating my sandwich.

"Give me the rest of your cheeseburger" I said, my mouth watering at the thought of it.

"No, it's mine" he said holding it closer.

"Give it to me NOW" I growled launching across the table and going for his food. After grabbing his food and eating it with surprising speed that I noticed how feral I was and burst into tears for what felt like the millionth time today.

"Hey it's ok, I don't need it anyway" he rushed to calm me down.

"Seems my hormones have got the better of me" I sputtered.

Later that night as Barry dropped me off at Monroe's for dinner I suddenly realised that I didn't want him to go.

"Wait here" I said rushing out of the car and up the drive.

Not even waiting for Monroe to answer door I barged in and found him in the kitchen.

"Can Barry stay for dinner?" I asked, tears bubbling up at the thought of him going home.

"Hey it's fine, he can stay" he said worried that he might need to deal with a crying teenager.

"Thank you" I said running out the door.

"Hey Monroe said its fine" I said running into the car.

"I don't know" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Please?" I said pocking out my bottom lip and looking sullen.

"Fine, but I can't promise I'll be polite" he groaned.

"Come on, I'm starving" I smiled pulling him out of the car.


	4. Chapter 4

_**3 Months Later** _

"Barry, come quick" I yelled as I felt something flutter in my stomach.

"What?" he said as he came rushing towards me.

"The baby moved, it moved" I whispered I placed my hands on my stomach feeling the little bump that was getting bigger everyday.

"It felt like fish in my belly" I smiled and gasped as I felt again. I tickled and made me wiggle, which then made Barry laugh and I took advantage of the moment and kissed him. What surprised me is that he didn't flinch at the kiss, instead he pushed his lips back on mine and put his hand on my waist. We kept on kissing until one of us needed to breath and then went back to kissing again. Having his hands running over my body was driving me mad and before I knew it, it was like having flash backs to the tree house. We fumbled our way to his room pulling at each others clothes on the way. It felt like my blood was rushing and my body was all tense and if I didn't have him right there, right now I would explode.

I woke up stretching and with the overwhelming need to pee and unfortunately in my rush to the bathroom I woke up Barry who made a undignified sound as he fell off the bed while trying to grab the sheets.

"Well that was surprising, I didn't think we felt like that for each other" he asked while still lying on the floor.

"I think we got caught up in the moment" I said giggling at him.

"Guys dinner is ready" his mum said knocking on the door.

"One second, we were napping" I yelled, running around looking for my clothes, seeing most of them tossed by the window. Except my bra.

"Looking for this?" Barry said behind me holding the piece of fabric to his chest.

"Could I please have that back now, my ugly maternity bra doesn't go with your outfit" I asked smiling at him.

"Well if you're sure?" he said and flung it at me. Feeling that fluttering again I looked down and rubbed my fingertips down my stomach.

"Hurry up, we need to go down for dinner" he said joining me for a second to stare at my small bump.

That night I lay in bed thinking about what Barry and me did earlier on, what it meant for us. Were we a couple? Was it a one-time thing or will it happen again? I tried not to think about it and go to sleep but it was not until Barry came to my door complaining he couldn't sleep and cuddled up to me that I drifted off.

The next morning I woke up to feel the heat of summer beat down on me and having Barry clinging to me didn't help. I was thankful that it was a Saturday so I didn't have to endure school.

"Barry get off me, it too hot" I said trying get his arm off me. He groaned and tried to hold me tighter. I wiggled some more and then realised I had to pee again really bad.

"Barry if you don't let me go I will wet my self" I whimpered and as soon as I said it his arm flew off my waist and his eyes shot open.

"Thank you" I said rushing to the bathroom. After washing my hands I walked out to find Barry had fallen back asleep in the two minutes it took me to pee.

"Come on we gotta go have breakfast, your kid eats as much as you do after a football game" I grumble and shove him until he is forced to come down stairs with me.

"Because its so hot today I thought I'd invite the boys over for a day in the pool and I will take you shopping for a swim suit and probably some maternity clothes as well " His mum said pouring some juice into a jug for us.

Ever since I came back into humanity shopping had always felt strange to me, It was always too loud and busy for me and there were so many choices that all seemed stupid to me so I usually stuck to getting the basics and finishing as soon as possible.

"It shouldn't take to long honey, you can still wear most of your things but some stuff is looking a little snug" she whispered when she saw the distress on my face.

Jason and TB were there by the time got home and it took me all of five minutes to get changed and into the cool water. It felt strange being in what was pretty much like my underwear, I had been persuaded by both his mother and the ladies at the store to get a bikini. My stomach was noticeable now and the boys kept sneaking glances when they thought I wasn't looking.

"I won't bite, you can look if you want" I said doing slow laps around the pool. I remember being taught to swim as a child but I was surprised about how much I could still do.

"Does it feel weird?" Jason asked coming closer.

"Sometimes, but other times it feels cool" I said, slowly stroking the bump and feeling the flutter again.

"Lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes" His dad yelled from the back door. I knew from the smell that we were having BBQ, nice juicy meat.

"thank god, I am starving" I said getting out of the pool and wrapping my towel around me.

It was later that night and for the life of me I could not sleep. My hormones where yet again out of control and I was more turned on then I had been in my entire life and nothing was helping so I decided that I was going to do something about it, getting out of bed and sneaking into Barry's room.

"Hey Barry wake up" I whisper. He groaned and rolls over to glare at me.

"You have keep me from getting a complete nights sleep for almost a week now, what is it" he grumbles.

"Never mind, it was dumb anyway" I whisper.

"I'm sorry, what's bothering you" he says gentler this time and puts a hand on my belly.

"I'm so horny I am about a minute from ripping my hair out" I groan and press my face into my hands.

"Has this been going on for a while?" he asks, a cheeky grin on his face.

"A few hours now, I didn't want to bother you with it and usually I can deal with it on my own but it's been getting worse lately" I blush. The more I've got to know him, the more I've become embarrassed at thing that never used to bother me like nudity and sex.

"Trust me I remember yesterday and if you ever find yourself like this again all you have to do was ask and I will do what I can" he winks and pushed the bedding aside so I can climb into bed with him.

"Really?"

"I am a teenage boy, when a girl as hot as you want sex there isn't much that makes us think twice" he laughs.

Then he sits up and pulls off his shirt and starts to kiss me again. Running my hands down his back he rolls us over so I'm sitting in his lap and he lifts my sleep shirt over my head to revel I'm naked underneath. I can feel him getting hard against me and it is just spurring me on.

"I can't wait much longer" I groan as he lifts his hips up to pull off his boxers and then there is nothing between us. It's an desperately long second before he enters me but once he does its a deep rush of pleasure and it just gets better once he starts moving. He lies back and takes my hands so I can push back against for leverage, its so different than our frenzied rutting in the woods and we take our time and just enjoying each other while we move together. It doesn't take me long to finish and he soon follows and we just sit there for a second, catching our breath.

Once we lay back down on his bed, spooning with his arms around my belly where are child was wiggling after being woken up with our activities. It was a special moment that I didn't want anything to interrupt but my mind would not stop racing with thoughts that this was all a mistake and he was just going to leave us.

"Stop thinking and go to sleep" he whispers as he kisses the back my neck and gently strokes my stomach till I drift off.


	5. Chapter 5

**4 months later**

The heat over summer break was horrible, it was about 110 most days and nights weren't much better. I was seven months along and being pregnant while being this hot was just hell.

"Stop hogging the fan, there is enough room for both of us" he groans as he shoves me lightly to the side.

"I am the pregnant one here so I should get more of the fan and also because I'm pregnant you should get me some frozen yogurt so I might have a chance of being able to cool down" I say and shove him back.

"Why should I, all you do is yell at me and complain all the time" he whines and stomps off.

I felt my eyes fill with tears and knew I had to get out of there before my mood swings made this situation worse. Heaving myself off the sofa and walking towards the back door I quietly slipped out and waddled as fast as my legs could take me and soon wound up my old tree house where this whole mess started.

It was dark by the time Barry found me and I was just starting to think that he wouldn't care at all that I was gone.

"I knew I would find you here" I heard him say from behind me but I didn't turn around.

"I just needed to get back into the wild for a bit, let my instincts take over. He slowly walked towards me and put his hand on my arm, guiding me over to a large tree stump so I could sit down.

So what are we in this relationship, are we good friends who are having a baby and sometimes have sex or is this something more?" I said.

"I think there is something between us but we should wait until the baby is born before we decide on any big feelings, I'm not saying I'm going to runaway or anything but we might change our minds when a kid is in the picture" he said.

"I barley know how to look being a acceptable person in society let alone look after a baby, I'm so scared that I'll do something wrong and screw everything up"

"Hey I'm scared too but we will have help when we need it and yes we will make mistakes but all parents do" he said.

"Lets talk more later, before we both wind up covered in mosquito bites" I said. We took are time walking back to his house and for a second I felt like we were two animals just being apart of nature.

After spending the day finishing off the nursery in the room in between Barry's and mine I looked at the soft green colour on the walls and the forest pictures stencilled upon them I knew that my baby would be happy in this room.

"I need to go into town to run some errands for mum, do you want to come with me?" Barry asks me, helping me up from the new rocking chair in the nursery.

"Nah I'm gonna spend the day in the pool, the heat is too much and it's the only thing that helps with all the pains and aches that go along with growing a person" I reply, rubbing my sore back.

"Well it shouldn't be much longer now, the due date is only a fortnight away and then nothing will ever be the same again" he said while poking my belly to see if he could get the baby to kick in response. Every time it heard Barry talking it would just go crazy in response and he took that as a sign that he was the favourite parent.

"Don't be too long, your dad is spit roasting a pig for dinner and you know that I will steal all the cracking if your not back in time" I smiled, licking my lips at the thought.

"I won't" he said and quickly kissed me. It had been about a fortnight since out talk and we were still treading on eggshells when it came to anything romantic between us but we still couldn't resist every now and then.

 


End file.
